


Secret High

by Synnerxx



Category: Parenthood (2010)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret High

**Author's Note:**

> This was written so long ago.

“Mom, Adam is a chimney. We should put him in a facility.” Crosby blows the smoke from the joint into Adam's face, laughing when Adam gives chase. One of the girls is screaming “Run!” another one yelling at Adam to “Get him!”

Finally Adam tackles Crosby near the swing sets and they wrestle briefly before Adam pins Crosby to the ground. Somehow Crosby has managed to keep the joint lit and away from them, so they don't get burned. He frees his hands and takes a hit off of it, holding the sweet smoke down in his lungs while his blue eyes sparkle up at Adam's disapproving glare.

He tilts his head to the side and releases the smoke, eyes still fixed to Adam's. Adam feels light-headed and relaxed, though he knows it is just a contact high from Crosby blowing the smoke in his face. It feels nice though and he doesn't protest when Crosby pulls his head down and covers his lips with his own and breathes more smoke into him. He holds onto it, feeling the slight burning sensation, the lighter than air feeling. He lets it go slowly, almost reluctantly.

He lets Crosby pull him down again, kissing him this time. He lets it happen, kisses back lazily, tongues sliding across each other, Crosby's fingers curling in his hair and tugging gently. Adam props his weight up on his hands, pressing hard against the ground, so he doesn't squish his brother. The thought that this is wrong, that they shouldn't be doing this crosses his mind, flickers dimly and then goes out, like someone blowing out a candle.

They part and Crosby smirks up at him, his lips kiss swollen, eyes bright and wicked. Adam leans down again for another kiss and Crosby arches into him, grinding their hips together. Adam moans into the kiss, his erection brushing teasingly at Crosby's. He breaks the kiss and moves his mouth further down to Crosby's neck, kissing and sucking, leaving a mark. Neither care at the moment. Crosby stubs the joint out on the ground beside them, whimpering in pleasure as Adam bites down on his neck, soothing the bite with his tongue.

Crosby works a hand between them, undoing their pants and sliding his hand into Adam's boxers. He wraps his slender fingers around Adam's erection and squeezes slightly, making Adam pant and thrust his hips into his brother's hand. Somehow, the details are fuzzy at this point, they manage to work their pants and boxers down enough to where Crosby can stroke them both at the same time.

Adam hisses, back arching, as Crosby tightens his grip and twists his wrists just right, leaving him breathless and wanting more. A few more strokes and they're both coming, Crosby first, Adam following along on his heels. They lay there, panting and sated. Adam finds a small pack of Kleenex in his jacket pocket and wipes them clean. He stands and fastens his pants, dusting all the dirt off of him, thankful there's no cum on either of them.

Crosby lights the joint again and offers it to Adam, who takes a hit off of it for the first time. He likes it better when Crosby just shotguns it to him. He doesn't say that though, doesn't want to focus on it for too long, afraid of what it means. He ignores it and takes the last hit off the joint and drops the butt onto the ground, stepping on it to make sure it's out.

They head back for the front of the elementary and no one says anything about them being gone for so long and they settle back into the conversation as though nothing had happened.

The smell of weed lingered between the two of them, stronger than before, but that was their secret and no one asked anyway, so all was safe.


End file.
